


The Darkness Inside You (make you feel so small)

by Kate_Reid



Series: Reyloveweek Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Interior Decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Reid/pseuds/Kate_Reid
Summary: Vision board?  No way.Written for Reyloveweek Day 4 - Grey





	The Darkness Inside You (make you feel so small)

Because the damage to the  _Supremacy_  was quite extensive, Kylo made the  _Resurgent_ -class  _Imperator_  his flagship.  He hadn’t much cared which ship he was going to, but it amused him to slight General Hux by not selecting Hux’s pet ship, the  _Finalizer_. (It also amused Kylo to slight General Hux by ignoring Hux’s thoroughly unsubtle hints at a grander-sounding title than “General.”  Kylo had allowed himself many a private chuckle at Hux’s fantasies of crisp white uniforms with lots of gold braid and maybe a cape).

It was, in fact, the appearance-obsessed Hux who had insisted that Kylo have a proper throne room aboard the  _Imperator_.  Kylo had rolled his eyes and allowed Hux to indulge his inner interior decorator.  Well.  He’d mostly allowed it.  He may have cut up a wall with his lightsaber when he received an urgent summons from Hux, only to find the general seated at a conference table with books of paint chips and fabric swatches.

To his credit, Hux had only flinched slightly as sparks fell from the ruined wall.  "I understand your frustration with such trivial matters, Supreme Leader,“ said Hux unctuously.  "But we must make sure that your throne room suits your preferences.  It will be your space, so I need to have your vision for the room.  In fact, if you’d like to make a vision board–-”

Kylo snarled.  Clearly, Hux had too much time on his hands; he sounded just like one of those fools on those home makeover shows on the Holonet.  Briefly, Kylo pictured promoting Hux to Grand Decorator of the First Order.

“I don’t have a kriffing  _vision_ , Hux,” growled Kylo. He really hadn’t given much thought to what he wanted, because he really didn’t care.  But, in that moment, he found that he  _did_  care.  Only a little bit, though.  He did  _not_  want his throne room to be like Snoke’s.  All of the red and the low lighting had given it a sleazy ambiance, like Outer Rim bordellos that Han made Ben swear not to tell Leia he’d seen.

Kylo said the first thing that came to his mind.  He pictured Rey fighting alongside him in Snoke’s throne room, the rippling fabric of her sash flying as she shouted a battle cry.

“Grey.  Make it all grey,” he snapped, stalking out of the room.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Lyssa, and also to Ms. Cyndi Lauper.
> 
> [Come say hello!](https://calledalaska.tumblr.com)


End file.
